In the related art, there is a known microscope system with which an ROI (region-of-interest) is set in an image for a moving sample, and the sample is observed while tracking the sample (for example, see Patent Literature 1). With the laser microscope described in Patent Literature 1, a moving sample is tracked by resetting the ROI every time the sample moves in a three-dimensional manner in X-, Y-, and Z-directions.